dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 23 (Dragon Ball Super)
Episode 23 is titled "The Earth and Gohan in Dire Peril! Come Quick, Son Gokou!". Summary Bulma is waiting for Piccolo to get up but Trunks and Goten state that Piccolo's energy can no longer be sensed. Everyone is sad of Piccolo's death but Gohan takes it more deeply than everyone else. Freeza is pleased to hear Gohan scream the way he did because that is what he was looking for. Jaco says he warned Bulma that taking on Freeza and his army was too dangerous and wishes that he never looked over Earth again. Bulma, Goten, Trunks, and Jaco are waiting for Gokou and Vegeta's return to Earth because of desperate needs. In that place, Gokou and Vegeta are sparring. Whis is watching them from Beerus's Planet while Beerus continues to eat pizza. Beerus is hungry for more pizza but Whis's staff is currently being used for Vegeta and Gokou to be in that place as of Beerus' request. Whis finally brings back Gokou and Vegeta because Beerus is getting frustrated and wants more pizza, which is currently in Whis's staff. Upon returning his staff, all of the pizza has been eaten because Gokou and Vegeta needed to eat or they would have starved and died. Beerus is furious with them so he chases them into the woods. Whis sees on his staff that he has received a message and recognizes Bulma. Her request is taken with consideration by Whis, seeing the expression her face. Both Whis and Beerus are pleased with the parfait she has shown them so Whis contacts her telepathically. Bulma tells Whis that Freeza has come back and she needs Gokou and Vegeta. The time it will take for Whis to get Vegeta and Gokou to Earth will be 35 minutes so Gokou finds an alternative method. Back on Earth, Ginew returns to Freeza's side. He requests to kill the rest of the warriors, so Freeza allowed him to because of the situation. Gohan gets up, but he is disappointed in himself for not training to keep up with Gokou and Vegeta. Gohan begins to power up but it is unsure that he could damage his body. Gokou is trying to use Shunkanidou to get to Earth but he cannot sense anybody's ki. When Gohan fully powers up into a Super Saiyan, Gokou is able to sense it. Gokou holds out his hand for Vegeta to grab hold, but Vegeta grabs a hold of his shoulder. Gohan loses all of his power, with leads Freeza to shoot Death Beam at him but to only be flicked away by Gokou when he arrives. Freeza is excited to see Gokou again. Everyone is pleased to see Gokou and Vegeta return. Gokou speaks with Gohan to congratulate him for summoning them, so Goku could use Instantaneous Movement. Gokou also tells him that he will wish Piccolo back with the Nameccian Dragon Balls. He then instantly teleports Piccolo to the Castle of God for Goten and Trunks to explain to Dende what transpired. Gokou wonders how Freeza was resurrected and was told by Vegeta that the Dragon Balls have been used. Freeza begins to explain his torturous times in Hell, which has no meaning to Gokou. Ginew decides to take them on, only to be blasted away by Vegeta. He says he only got rid of him because he would have or could have interfered with their match with Freeza. Freeza claims that Vegeta has gotten stronger, but he would kill him after he has finished with Gokou. However, Vegeta says that he would kill him before Gokou would. Freeza then leaves his hover pod to further power up to combat Gokou, who has gotten stronger over the last years. Freeza transforms into his final form and in the process, he kills the rest of his army. Gokou wishes that he goes first against Freeza because Vegeta has wiped out Ginew. Freeza is waiting for Gokou to transform into a Super Saiyan, but Gokou says that that power is not needed yet. Characters in Order of Appearance Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:Golden Freeza Arc Episodes